


Stealing the Bride

by wisia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisia/pseuds/wisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Steve bumps into Tony in the middle of a wedding procession, and things just happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stealing the Bride

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short and quick. While I'm procrastinating on my Cap-IM RBB . So excuse the mistakes and all

“What’s that?” Sam asked. He cocked his ear north, where the noise was coming from. Steve concentrated.

“Drums,” he said after a moment. The beats were steady, and they grew marginally louder so they must have been heading in their direction.

“Ah,” Natasha said. She flicked her long braid out of the way, eyes impassive as she turned north too. She focused on sight on the mountain in the distance. “Someone’s getting married.”

“How do you know?” Steve asked. Natasha always knew things. She seemed to have a knack for finding things out and getting people to talk. It also seemed to correlate with her skills as a tracker. She led them to this particular section of the forest to hunt. It was very good game.

Natasha smiled. Almost mysteriously. “Don’t you know? That’s Stark Mountain.”

“What?” That didn’t mean anything to Steve. He wasn’t from their village, having migrated there after serving in the war.

“Well, the beat of the drum,” Natasha explained. “It’s a very specific rhythm to indicate marriage.”

Sam whistled. “The Starks must be having a celebration if we can hear it from here.”

It went without saying that only the wealthy could afford something so elaborate and enormous. The drums were louder still, and Steve could make out their little dots along the ridge of the mountainside coming down.

Natasha frowned. “I don’t think so. They’re coming down, not going up.”

“There’s a difference?” Steve asked.

“The Starks only have one son,” Natasha answered. “If he was getting married, the procession would go up the mountain for the bride to be welcomed into the new family.”

“So, what?” Sam asked, looking incredulous. “Are you saying he’s leaving to be someone else’s bride?”

Natasha shrugged. “I don’t know.”

Steve flicked his horse around, tearing his gaze away from the mountain. “It doesn’t matter. Let’s finish this before it gets dark.”

“Always with the deer and rabbits,” Natasha said and followed suit. Sam clicked his tongue. His falcon, Redwing, flew ahead. They had an animal to catch.

\-------------

The deer was swift. It was young, and Steve chased it with determination. He only needed one more for the day, and they would have enough to sell at the market. So intent was he on chasing it that Steve didn’t realize that he was charging straight into a throng of people.

“Whoa,” Steve shouted, pulling his reigns. It didn’t help, and Steve winced as the carriage before him swerved and grinded into a halt hitting a tree. He eased his horse over, worried. “I’m sorry. Are you all right?”

The carriage didn’t look too bad off. There was a grunt, and the door opened with a creak before falling to the ground. Steve watched, astonished as a man stumbled out. He was one of the most handsome men Steve had ever seen. Beautiful brown locks, lean with a goatee on that face—

Steve’s breath caught in his throat. Those eyes were even more beautiful than the man’s already striking appearance. His fingers itched to capture the expression in those eyes. How alive and wonderful they were. And Steve wanted to his surprise.

“Not fine,” the man said. He tried to smooth out his clothes, obviously made of rich materials. “You crashed into me.”

“I’m sorry,” Steve said. He tamped down on his inappropriate attraction.

“It’s fine,” the man waved off. He gestured behind Steve with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “At least it’ll delay my doom for a while.”

Steve looked. He had ran into the wedding procession that Natasha mentioned. The flags were a brilliant red in the sky. There were men in uniforms and drummers and a whole score of people escorting this man. Steve swallowed. A number of them had their swords and bows up, ready to attack. Tony made a sign. The men nodded, putting down their weapons.

“Your doom?”

“Yeah,” the man nodded. His face twisted into an unhappy expression, and Steve felt his heart tugged to fix that. “Pissed off Obie and now I’m paying the price.”

“I see,” Steve said. His heart raced, and he didn’t know what he was going to do exactly but he was going to do it. “You don’t want to get married?”

“Not today,” the man said, “but unavoidable. It’s a shame. I wouldn’t mind marrying someone like you even. You seem decent enough. The man I’m marrying—well, he just wants to gloat he has me.”

“Not unavoidable,” Steve said, the words coming out as a surprise even to himself.

“What?” The man looked at him, confused.

“It’s not unavoidable,” Steve repeated, and before he could think. He pushed his horse forward, scooping the man up easily onto his lap. He raced off, even as he heard shouts behind him to chase them.

“Whoa!” The man said, hands gripping onto Steve’s shirt tightly. “What are you doing?”

“I don’t know,” Steve admitted. The man laughed.

“Really?” he said. “You’re kidnapping me from my own wedding procession, and you don’t know what you’re doing?”

Steve glanced down, eyes slipping directly onto the man’s. Those eyes were bright, full of mirth.

“No. I think I do.”

He was going to marry the fellow.


End file.
